


Blue eyes

by Catnez



Series: Stony: One shot's [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, idiotas enamorados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnez/pseuds/Catnez
Summary: Tony piensa en su color favorito y el como este pensamiento lo deriva hacia los ojos de cierto super soldado.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony: One shot's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568656
Kudos: 3





	Blue eyes

El color favorito de Tony definitivamente era el Azul.

No el azul mar, el azul eléctrico o el azul verdoso. No, su color favorito era el azul del cielo, el que podía ver cada vez que el cielo estaba despejado, sin una sola nube, cuando se posaba en el balcón de la torre junto a una taza de su tan merecido café luego de hacer algún nuevo invento o reparación de su traje de Iron Man.

El azul que podía ver cada vez que miraba a los ojos del tan amado por todos, Capitán América.

Sus ojos tan expresivos y atrayentes, los que reflejaban hasta el más pequeño sentimiento de Steve; la autoridad que utilizaba cuando alguien en la torre comenzaba a actuar como niño, su furia cuando se encontraba en batalla, su nostalgia cuando recordaba todos esos años perdidos dentro del hielo. Su adoración...

Adoración que el millonario veía en los ojos de Steve hacia Tony cada vez que él creía que Tony no lo observaba. Amaba esa mirada que se encontraba guardada en su memoria con fuego, y que atesoraba como si de una reliquia se tratara.

Tony podía perderse en esos ojos azules, podía imaginar que estaban solo ellos dos, que no hay preocupaciones en el mundo como villanos que intentaban apoderarse de la tierra. Sentía que podía nadar en ellos y quedarse allí para siempre, sin pensar en nada, porque allí no había cosas que solucionar o reparar, no había tiempo o responsabilidades, solo estaban ellos dos. Steve y él, amándose por el resto de la eternidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo super cortito que escribí hace mucho tiempo y que encontré en mi computador mientras borraba cosas... he encontrado más cosas, como por ejemplo un one shot que escribí antes de que saliera End game, que estaré subiendo en unos minutos más (igual es un Stony)
> 
> Espero al menos haberles sacado una sonrisa con este one shot, tal y como me la sacó a mi cuando lo leí (sin embargo solo sonreí por la nostalgia de haber encontrado esto...)


End file.
